sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gren Delede
Gren Delede did not peacefully and voluntarily leave the CSA, according to this Minkar-approved log: RPlog:Direx_Board_Meets_New_FLS_Head. Therefore these claims must be changed to reflect accurately on the events surrounding Delede's separation from the CSA. - Alienplayer 16:06, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Check with Ayam. That vote may have happened, but he ICily resigned, and payed off his contract /before/ that log was approved. So, the vote ended up meaning nothing in regards to Gren. Certain actions were retconned in favor of the IC acts covered in the log of the Direx meeting by the head wizard of the MUSH. Therefore Ayam is not the authority here, Minkar is. - Alienplayer 20:08, 27 March 2007 (UTC) * There's a post on the CSA bboard that outlines the official IC timeline of these events. That might be helpful here. There was a meeting between the ExO and Delede. The Direx meeting occurred as detailed in the log. While I wouldn't characterize the departure as "peaceful and voluntary" (more like cut-and-run), Delede did transfer credits to the CSA, did transmit a resignation, and then left the system. ICly, it wasn't a reciprocal action where the CSA accepted all the money and wished him well. He just left, and then, after the Direx meeting, OOAG NPCs were sent after him. The ultimate outcome of that pursuit hasn't entered the IC record yet, but obviously Delede wasn't caught. -- Xerxes 20:28, 27 March 2007 (UTC) No. Our resignations /were/ accepted. I have IC @mails to prove it. So, you know? Just deal. It's getting old. It's done and over. We resigned before any of that information was made public, as it is. So, unless CSA is going to give us our credits back, just get over it. And, no. Cut and run doesn't cover it. We did everything through official channels, dealing with CSSD. The meeting with the ExO that occured was basically telling him to fly right. He chose to resign, instead, after thinking it over. Whatever happened with Direx happened after the choice was made. If acts were retconned concerning me by Minkar, then Minkar would have talked to /me/. I am done discussing it. It's done, and things are much better in the NR faction. Delede. *I agree. I think it is best just to call it done and move on, it is pointless to try and hold the game up over something that really won't change current events. This isn't the place to make personal grievances, public. I think Xerxes's version is much more plausible and gives everyone cover. Obviously either way, Delede is going to be pursued by the bad guys (The CSA and Empire), the ExO is going to have questions to answer and everyone can RP about thier business. If the wording of his background page is a problem, then perhaps it could be made to be more ambigious or this can become a discussion to reach consensus over events, but the 'My way or the highway' attitude isn't going to fly on the Wiki. --ImperialFH 22:59, 27 March 2007 (UTC) I'd rather not make it too ambigious, but, if people don't stop complaining until they get their way, I might have too. I have no problem with the CSA/Empire pursuing Delede...that said, Gren's resignation was accepted by Zidro(who was his IC superior). If the Direx wants to be upset over that, after the fact, fine. But, he did do things the proper way, going through official channels. This really doesn't affect anything but ego, at this point. What is written does reflect the current status of things, as I know them, and I'm not going to take one person's word that it's incorrect. So, let's get a consensus on this. I'll go with it, if it keeps dispute tags from popping up on my page. --Delede 23:28, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Okay, my mistake. Delede resigned AND THEN OOAG agents were sent after him. It's not what Ayam, Minkar, and I discussed at the time, but Delede did get the IC @mail confirming his resignation and, checking my records, so did I. Hope that clears things up for everyone. -- Xerxes 23:30, 27 March 2007 (UTC) * Everyone's confusion is understandable as the resignation in question basically happened while the Direx meeting was in OOC limbo, so working out an exact IC timeline is difficult. But, I think it's safe to say that the resignation happened during / just prior to the Direx meeting ordering Delede's firing / arrest such that the Direx couldn't have received word yet that Delede had quit. Remember that neither the ExO nor the Viceprex of Security were in attendance. -- Xerxes 23:39, 27 March 2007 (UTC) That is the what I believed was the case, more or less, Xerxes. Delede, having thought over his meeting with the ExO, and possibly knowing that a Direx meeting was imminent, submitted his resignation, and it was approved. And, that's what I have written. Gimel also disputes Dareus being wanted, but at the time of his arrest, that was the information that I had, from our Org/head. So, if it changed after the fact, and the whole thing was retconned, no one ever told me. But, I don't think it's fair to come down on a PC for acting on their org/head's wishes, either. She, if she chose, could IC control the NPC direx board members, and really, it would simplify much. --Delede 23:48, 27 March 2007 (UTC)